zeners_wolf_packfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:RageVG/My official "departure".
No doubt most of you have noticed that I do not frequent here as often as I usually do. I'm guessing you've drawn to the obvious conclusion that I'm not really interested in coming here that much and that is true, but I'd like to officially announce so so I can explain a few details. For one, I'm not "leaving". I'm always gonna be hanging around, just not as often as if I were still "active". Secondly, I'll just detail why; I do not feel I am needed anymore. The staff here are more than enough to handle to current user base. Having me keep everyone in check is overboard. I don't feel like I'm necessarily wanted here. And no, I don't mean that old "boohoo you all hate me" attention-seeking bullcrap, or that you guys want me to leave. I simply mean that you guys are already close friends with each other and I don't get along with most of you any better than just acquaintances, which is still good terms, but it's not like I'm missed or things like that. I also feel that past altercations make it slightly awkward to be here and act like nothing has happened. There have been "problems" between myself and other users/admins in the past and it's almost fake of me to pretend like it's something that wouldn't affect being around those people. I'm also trying to focus on a lot of other things right now. I got over my mental barrier of commentary, so I'm making progress with my YouTube channel, which is excellent and I want to pour a lot of time into that. On a more negative note, my father was rushed into hospital two days ago. We suspected it to be cancer. Details have revealed he has liquid around his lungs, as well as septicaemia. In short, my father might die, and that is really going to hurt. For those who don't know, Septicaemia is a form of toxic blood poisoning. I was afflicted with it as a child and very nearly died. With my father's old age and deteriorated immune system, this could mean my time with him might be drawing to an end, and that is very hard for me to deal with. Those who know me deeply know that my relationship with my father is a very shaky and very personal, sensitive thing. So this is going to be a very, very tough time for me. Finally, for anyone who wants to get in contact with me at any time when I'm not here, look for me on YouTube, Twitter, Twitch, or Facebook. My username is always the same as it is here. I'm not going to end this in goodbye because I don't want people who didn't bother to read the post to think I'm straight-up leaving, so I'll say thanks for reading instead. I'll be speaking to Zener asap to see what will happen with my admin spot, if I'll keep it or not is really up to her. --- Update: My father is doing well, but we're not in the clear yet. I have been told that he's actually been on his feet with a smile on his face recently in his hospital room. He's eating well now, and actually has color in his face. I'm confident he will recover. --- Update 2: My father's been sent home now, so I guess we're all good. :] Category:Blog posts